Can We Collide?
by Anonymous Skeleton
Summary: After a death can Grissom and Sara reconnect before its to late? Or will Sara be forced to do something that will break Gils heart.. and end her life. GSR


Disclaimer: CSI is not owned by me in anyway shape or form.

A/N-

This story was written completely on that little tiny itty-bitty shot they show us for tomorrow's episode **"Pirates of the Third Reich"** where Grissom is running out of a car at night yelling "Heather".

Someone dies in this. It is not a main character so don't worry about that

The first two song quotes are from the second verse of **Brace Yourself** by **Howie Day **the third and final song quote is from the beginning of the chorus of **Collide** also by **Howie Day**. I in no way own any part of either of those two songs.

This story is GSR baby!

-Anonymous Skeleton

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could still hear his cry. She could still she his rushed form bolt from the car into the night, leaving her there to disentangle herself from the confines of the car by herself. Even at crime scenes he never just deserted her like that. She had made it out of the car in time though to watch the exchange. Lady Heathers eyes pleading with Gil to understand what she just went through, why she could take it anymore. Grissom standing there just 5 feet from her looking for all the world like anguished ex-lover just about to watch the object of his affection die by her own hand. In a way that made sense. It was common knowledge around the lab that Grissom and Lady Heather were involved in some shape or form at one time and since Lady Heather was standing there at the edge of a cliff giving off a clear message to anyone who happened to glance upon this tableau that she was jumping, presumably to her death… Yes his look defiantly made sense. His hoarse cry of "Heather" had frozen in the air when the Lady swathed in black took a step closer to the end. Sara had just stood there, a silent watcher in the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Heather had left the world with just staying one simple phrase to convey her apologies to the world. As Sara sat there in the dark of her apartment she heard the silent rush of the wind through the trees again.

"I'm sorry Gil, you know that. You know that this is my only way I can go. You and I both know its time."

With just 24 simple words she was gone. She didn't scream on the way down and if the wind hadn't been blowing so fierce they would have heard the end of her descent. Grissom didn't say anything to her after that. They just went back and sat in the car in silence until Catherine showed up to process.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She still couldn't sleep. It had been 4 hours since she and Grissom had been sent home to sleep. 2 hours since Sara had forced her mind to stop replaying images. 45 minutes since she had forced thesoundto shut off. Simple strands of guitar wafted through her apartment starting at the speakers reaching out with bony, ragged fingers stained with spilt blood trying to capture her thoughts in there whirl. Unwillingly she relinquished what control was still in her power.

"…**So you feel  
****Anything and everything could be  
****All that you wanted…"**

She had been waiting so long. She had come to him in this city of lights and sound. She thought it would be better and for a while it better than she could have ever hoped. And then reality caught up. If she jumped off a cliff in front of him would anything be different? Would he fight harder for her? Would he just stand there with her name on his lips? _"Sara" _Would he turn and walk away uncaring, leaving herself to a cold and miserable grave her only consolidation that she had done the right thing being that he hadn't cared?

"…**Stay with me  
****I'm in no condition to be alone…"**

Would she even have the courage to tell him of her final place of Judgment? Would she sneak away to end the light in darkness? Would she just not show up for work one day, be labeled as a missing person? 10 years from now would people shake their heads and ask 'what happened to that Sidle girl?' Would he know that she had tried to be strong? Tried to stay, tried to make what nothing she had been given into something that would keep her around, surviving. Did he care? Was it all a ruse? Was she loved?

"…**Even the best fall down sometimes  
****Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
****Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
****I somehow find  
****You and I collide…"**


End file.
